nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
BMW M3 (E92)
:For the race variant, see BMW M3 GT2 :For the GTS model, see BMW M3 GTS The BMW M3 E92 is the fourth generation BMW M3 and is the successor to the M3 E46. It was first unveiled at 2007 IAA Frankfurt Auto Show as a concept car, which was technically equivalent to the production version. The new M3 was the first in the M3 model range to be powered by a V8 and to introduce the optional 7-speed M-DCT dual-clutch automatic transmission. It also had various weight saving techniques applied, including the usage of carbon-fibre for parts such as the roof. The E90 series M3 was the first in the M3 range to have separate codenames depending on the models, with E90 designating the saloon, E92 for the coupé, and E93 for the convertible variant. The E92 M3 became the last coupé in the M3 lineup as BMW designated the 3-Series coupé and convertible range as the 4-Series for the following generation, making the M4 F82 the direct successor. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The BMW M3 E92 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as Tier 3 vehicle with a price tag of $59,000. It is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Autopolis race day. Grip King Ray Krieger drives a modified M3 E92 with a unique paint job as a Grip Runner. The E92 is depicted in the game to have a high kerb weight, making it less precise in corners than other Tier 3 cars. It compensates this trait with an effective acceleration. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The BMW M3 E92 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 2 vehicle with a price tag of $145,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. It outperforms the majority of Tier 2 in terms of acceleration. Similar to the BMW M3 E46, the car suffers from a low top speed of 207 mph (334 km/h). 'Shift Series' The BMW M3 E92 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 2 car with a price tag of $80,000 and car rating of 6.40. It is unlocked upon collecting 30 stars. The M3 E92 reappears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road car with a price tag of $85,000. It is featured with a C 740 performance index rating and a 3.47 handling rating. The V8 engine of the M3 E92 produces a decent amount of power. As a result, the acceleration and top speed of the car are strong enough to challenge similarly ranged vehicles. It can corner smoothly in most circumstances, given the player does not put too much power into the rear wheels. 'Need for Speed: World' The BMW M3 E92 initally appeared in Need for Speed: World on October 1st, 2010 as a Tier 3 rental. A permanently purchaseable variant was added on September 27th, 2011 into the game, but was shortly retired from the dealership. It was re-released on August 8th, 2012. This variant is known as "Grip King." Since August 22nd, 2012, the E92 has been featured as a 'B' Class vehicle. An achievement edition was included once the player does 180 days of consecutive completion of treasure hunts. The Grip King M3 E92 has Gromlen race tuned parts as standard equipment, as well as Ray Kriegers' paint job and BBS Style B 18" rims. It has an overall rating of 563 and costs . The performance of the M3 E92 is sufficient for competing against most B Class cars. Acceleration is good for competing against similar class rivals, but might be useless when put against A Class cars. Since the E92 suffers from heavy steering in corners, it can be easily outperformed from lighter cars. Top speed is 220 mph (354 km/h). 'Special Variants' The "Heritage" is a one-day rental version of the E92. It has a few performance and visual modifications and an overall rating of 527. It costs . 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The BMW M3 E92 appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit as Performance/Highway Patrol classed vehicle. It is available to racers and the Seacrest County Police Department. The racer variant is unlocked after accumulating 155,500 Bounty, whilst the SCPD variant requires 403,000 Bounty to become unlocked. The M3 E92 is one of the best cars within its class and is competitive against the 911 Targa 4S and GT500. While it does not accelerate as fast as the GT500 or handle as good as the Targa 4S, the M3 makes up for it with the most balanced performance. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The M3 E92 was first featured in a promotional screenshot for Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) on June 1st, 2012. It appears as a Muscle class vehicle, which is unlocked in singleplayer upon finding one of its Jack Spots. In multiplayer, it is unlocked upon reaching a certain SpeedLevel. The M3 features acceleration which is rather weak and comparable to Everyday cars like the Ford Focus RS500. In corners, the M3 is average but is prone to understeer under hard cornering. To compete with higher ranked Most Wanted drivers, it is recommended to upgrade the vehicle with performance improving modifications. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile)' The BMW M3 (E92) is available in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Muscle category. The M3 has balanced stats with a focus on acceleration and costs $40,000. Trivia *In the Nintendo DS release of Need for Speed: Undercover, the BMW M3 E92 also appears as an Undercover State Cruiser. *In the beginning of the career mode in Need for Speed: Shift, the player must complete a lap in Brands Hatch Indy with a BMW M3 E92 to get game difficulty recommendations, before they can purchase their starter cars. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the BMW M3 can be selected in Alpine White, Interlagos Blue, Jerez Black, Jet Black, Le Mans Blue, Melbourne Red, or Silverstone. *The player can install the V8 engine of the M3 E92 into the BMW 135i Coupe and the BMW Z4 sDrive35is in Shift 2: Unleashed. *The M3 E92 in the iOS release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) and PC, PS3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) is featured with US bumper side markers. *A Works upgraded M3 E92 in Shift 2: Unleashed bears resemblance to the M3 DTM race car. Media 'Gallery' NFSPSBMWM3E92.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSBMWM3E92RayKrieger.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Ray Krieger) NFSUNBMWM3E92Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUNBMWM3E92DieCast.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Die-cast) BMWM3E92HeritageWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Heritage") T3M3E92.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Grip King") NFSWM3E92Achievement.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Achievement Edition) File:M3_E92_2_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) File:Cop_BMW_M3_1.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) Hot Pursuit 021.png|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (iOS - Racer) File:06_BMW_M3_E92.png|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (iOS - SCPD) NFSS2UM3E92.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksM3E92.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works Converted) MW2012M3E92.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) NFSMW2012MobileM3Coupe.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile) 'Trailers' Need For Speed Pro Street - Geffect organization - Ray Krieger|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Grip King) Category:Cars Category:BMW Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Diecast cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:German Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Achievement Cars